Hannibal Lecter: My Father
by Screaming Ferret
Summary: A little oddity about Hannibal's daughter.


  
AN/ Okey dokey, just a short little oddity for you. Hannibal and Clarice's grown up daughter tells Ardelia Mapp about her life so far. 23 years after the events of the novel. Enjoy, for what it's worth. I wrote it 'cos I got bored with writing about the creation of the New Forest in 1079. I live in the Forest, but I can't think of anything more boring to write about. Except possibly washing machines :) Anyway, tell me what you think.   
  
Disclaimer: Hannibal is not mine *wishes he was*, neither are Clarice or Ardelia. Rhiannon is mine though. I rather like her. The title is nicked from that of a book that has NOTHING to do with Hannibal.   
  
Hannibal Lecter: My Father.   
  
Do you know who I am? No, of course you wouldn't. It doesn't matter, I know who YOU are. I thought I'd look you up. You were a friend of my mother's. Back in the days when you were Special Agent Mapp. Ring any bells? Never mind, I'll make it clearer for you. Look at the emerald ring on your finger. My mother sent you that ring 25 years ago.  
  
The expression on your face is truly priceless! Yes, I am Starling's daughter. Do you think I'm lying? I never lie. How else would I know about the ring? I see from your face that you've jumped to a conclusion about my parentage - about my father. My name? Very well, I'll begin at the beginning.  
  
My name is Rhiannon Mischa Lecter. Rhiannon because Mother liked the name, Mischa after my father's sister. I was born in Buenos Aires in 2001. I'm now 23 years old. My parents, Clarice Starling and Hannibal Lecter, did not have me christened. Apart from the obvious risk, neither of them were great believers in God the Creator. Only the Destroyer. Not really appropriate to commend a baby to the protection of such a God, hmm?  
  
We had at that time a great house in the wealthiest district of the city. Mother and Father moved in the highest social circles. Rich, glamorous, they were a beautiful couple. And we held many parties and dinners - don't look like that - Father was, I believe, famed for the excellence of his table. I've heard that in many places, usually from some drunk trying to put diners off their food. Anyway, I had everything I needed. Toys, servants, even a pet cat. I had parents that loved me. We were always very close. We had to be. From an early age I knew who - and what - my father was, but it didn't matter to me. I adored him. That's not difficult, he can be very easy to like if he wants to be.   
  
Are you surprised that Hannibal Lecter was a wonderful husband and father? He was. He would never have hurt either of us. He treated Mother like a goddess, like no-one had ever treated her before. And he was the same to me.  
  
My parents being who they were meant that I did not have a conventional childhood. I spent time at schools in Brazil, France, England and Italy. We had to move around a lot. By the time I was ten, I had seen most of the world. It was for me a wonderful time, full of excitement, danger and surprise. I have always loved travelling. I'll never forget my first sight of Florence at nine. The sun setting behind the cathedral, it's great dome. It was beautiful. I know why Father loved the city so much. And I felt that as long as we were together, nothing could go wrong. But Father was getting on in years - still very strong, still dangerous - but he had to prepare for a time when Mother and I would be on our own. The thought was terrifying.  
  
My parents maintained several 'safe houses' in various locations around the world, as well as many bank accounts under different names. Father taught me all the locations and bank codes. I had to know them by heart. Father was responsible for most of my education, but it was Mother who taught me the finer points of Law, as well as how to shoot straight. Surprised at the law? A girl should always know HOW to get away with murder, don't you think?  
  
Oh don't be silly, it was a joke.  
  
Although I was prepared - so I thought - for the worst, the worst didn't come until I was 17. Fate struck our family with a savagery not even my father was capable of. I lost not only Father, but Mother too. Gunned down by police in our Tuscan home. I was in Florence for the day, shopping. I saw the special newsflash on a TV in a cafe.   
  
Mother was shot first. She took three policemen with her. Mother was never without her gun. When she died, Father went mad. He ripped up a policeman before taking several bullets in the back. He just snapped when she died. They lived for each other. He practically committed suicide.  
  
There are tears in your eyes, Ardelia. You were close to Clarice, weren't you? I think you still loved her, even though she chose Hannibal over you and the FBI. Do you miss her? I miss them both. Mostly, I miss having that closeness with other human beings. I can never get that close to another person, even if I love them. The risk of them finding out who I am is too great. And I don't think I'd be very popular if people did find out. But we had fun. We really did.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes. What else would you like to know? What did I do after they died?   
  
I retreated to a house in New York - I've since sold it. The city was loud and bright, there were so many people. Not what I was used to, but I adapted. I like people. Actually, contrary to popular opinion, Father liked people too. They amused and fascinated him. I lived alone and took a job to cover any tracks - although I don't think the police even know I exist. For two years I lied about my age and taught French and Spanish in an intercity school. Strangely, I was one of the few teachers there who could keep their classes under control. I've since gone through many names and jobs - it's amazing what you can do when you write your own references. Never mind who I am now, or where I live and work. You don't think I'd tell you that, do you?  
  
Another question? Feel free to ask. Did I ever - I knew you would eventually ask me that. Of course I did. Not very often - Father could hardly afford to use his special recipes all the time, after all. I've never killed anyone though. Not yet, although I am more than capable of doing so and getting away with it. I'm not a criminal, Ardelia. Unless simply being born is a crime.  
  
Anyway, I'd better be going. You've been a gracious hostess, I'm sorry I startled you. I see why Mother liked you. She always spoke very highly of you.  
  
One last thing you want to know? Okay then. Did he make her happy? Oh yes, more than you could ever know. She was more than happy. She was home. And so was he, I think.  
  
I really must get going. Thank you for your hospitality. Oh, and one other thing. Please don't send your friends in the FBI after me, okay? I'd take it rather personally, and I don't think you want to see just how much I take after my father, do you? I'd hate to begin my career as a wanted criminal by killing my mother's best friend - and her family.   
  
Goodbye, Ardelia. Look after yourself. Maybe I'll see you around...  
  
  
  
  
AN/ What do you think? I smell a daughter-fic coming up. Maybe she'll see you around...So I'm going to go and wear out my SOTL video out even more now. I can never get enough of that film. Waiting eagerly for the Hannibal DVD. With the alternative ending *happy sigh*  
  
Ta ta,  
Screaming Ferret  
  



End file.
